


First Date

by Isimile



Series: Femslash February Weeks 2020 [1]
Category: In aller Freundschaft - Die jungen Ärzte
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: Femslash February Week 1: First DateNow that Iris is released from the hospital and no longer her patient, Franziska and her can finally have their date
Relationships: Franziska Ruhland/Iris von Herder
Series: Femslash February Weeks 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646962
Kudos: 2





	First Date

Dr Franziska Ruhland had to force herself to move slowly, to act like it was a day like any other. Well, apart from her getting off work on time. No reason for the assistant doctors to pick up on her plans for the evening.

Iris von Herder was finally well enough for their date. Even after they’d managed to get her meningitis under control sufficiently to discharge her, she’d been too weak and tired to go on a date. It had been important for Franziska that she was completely recovered. Partly of course because she wanted her well again but also to have a clearer division between them as doctor and patient and as... whatever they’d decide they were after their date.

“Doctor Ruhland, you’re going home already?” Dr Ben Ahlbeck asked as she passed him at the reception.

It had to be him, the one who knew or at least suspected about her and Iris. Not that she cared if anyone at the clinic knew – they’d all found out when her ex-girlfriend had been a patient here anyways – but she didn’t feel like letting them in on her private life. So she didn’t stop. “Doctor Ahlbeck. Wearing your own coat today?” she asked, referring to when she’d pretty much caught him and his girlfriend, Dr. Sherbaz, having sex in the storeroom and he’d run out wearing her coat. Just as she’d intended, her words made him falter long enough for her to get in the lift.

She stopped briefly at home, to shower and change. It was silly, especially at 46, but she’d spent longer than she wanted to admit this morning picking out her outfit. It was just dinner and a play.

Just her first date in years.

She shook her head at herself. Iris had seen her at her work, had identified her main character traits. She knew that she was a workaholic. She’d quickly pegged her as someone always giving 200%, someone who internalized things. Someone complicated. And yet she was still interested. Likewise, she knew that Iris was an extrovert and mouthy, hiding a sensitive soul. And she’d seen her soft tissue. She sniggered at their little inside joke Iris had started, referring to when she and Ahlbeck had had to remove a pitchfork from her abdomen.

It would be fine.

~*~

They’d agreed to meet at the restaurant to have dinner together before the play. Iris was already waiting in front of the door. “Hello. I hope you haven’t been waiting long?”

Iris smiled at her brightly. “No, not long at all. I’ve also just arrived.”

“Good.” Because Franziska wasn’t sure how she’d react to her walking away. The memory of Felix, her son, doing so was still too painful. “How is Hans? Did you get the results back?” She remembered how worried Iris had been when they’d figured that her meningitis had likely been caused by the Borna disease virus which could be deadly for horses. She’d still been waiting for the results for Hans im Glück, her horse, when she’d been discharged.

“He’s completely healthy, not a trace of the virus. Thank you for asking.” It meant a lot to Iris that Franziska had remembered.

“I’m glad to hear that. Let’s go inside?” Their table, Franziska was pleased to see, was in a quiet corner. She preferred that their date not get interrupted by some acquaintance or worse, a colleague with a case. No, for once she wanted to enjoy her private life.

She’d been a bit worried that conversation would be awkward. After her relationship with Johanna had failed and she’d left Stuttgart for Erfurt, she had thrown herself into work, to the exclusion of everything else. Fortunately for her, Iris was more than capable of keeping their conversation going. So well, in fact, that they completely lost track of the time.

“The play!” Franziska exclaimed when she caught sight of the clock on the wall. “It’s just 15 minutes until it begins! We’re going to miss it.”

Iris grinned playfully. “Not if we hurry. Come on.” She waived to the waiter. “Check, please.”

“Iris...”

“Come on.” She was standing already, pulling her jacket on.

Franziska stared at her for a long moment, then laughed. “Okay.” She pulled her jacket on while Iris paid, then followed her out on the street. “Now what?”

Iris took her hand. “Now we hurry.” She started running, pulling her along.

Franziska let out a startled laugh. It was silly. It was not the way a chief physician in her mid-40s was expected to act. She shifted her grip on her bag to make certain she wouldn’t lose it. And perhaps it was exactly what she needed.


End file.
